Ianthony: It was only a Dare
by Cielois.Trancyhive
Summary: Anthony can't stop thinking about the kiss. Sure, it was a dare, but it felt like more to him. How much does Anthony really want Ian? And what happens when Anthony finds out Ian liked the kiss too? Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters.
1. Truth or Dare

Anthony sat at his computer, playing random games online, bored out of his mind. Earlier that day he had been shooting a new Smosh video, but now it was raining, so it was put on hold. Now he had absolutely nothing to do, because he never had backup plans for this kind of situation. He scrolled down the list of games, looking for a new one to play. He would much rather be anywhere else than here. He closed the window on his screen and stretched his arms. He sat there thinking about his best friend, Ian. The day before, they had been playing Truth or Dare with their friends.

It was Anthony's turn, and he chose Dare. His friends dared him to kiss Ian, which he was very hesitant to do. Ian was his best friend, so he figured that maybe he wouldn't care. After all, it was just a game. So Anthony leaned over and kissed Ian. He was very surprised when Ian kissed back, but enjoyed it. He was about to wrap his arms around Ian's neck when Ian pulled away and over-dramatically wiped off his mouth. The group laughed, and Anthony gave his own weak chuckle, but no one noticed. Ian gave him a small glance, and Anthony looked away, feeling self-conscious. When he looked back up, Ian was laughing and goofing around with their friends again. The game continued, and every time it was his turn, he internally wished he would be Dared to kiss Ian again. He was disappointed when the game ended and he hadn't been able to kiss Ian again. He and Ian said good-bye to everyone, then went to the living room to watch TV. They sat silent, and Anthony felt really awkward.

Anthony was jolted out of his flash-back by a knock on his door. "Come in," he shouted. Ian entered the room and closed the door partially behind him. "Hey, what's up," Anthony asked. Ian didn't answer, but instead crossed the room and put his hands on either side of Anthony's face, looking into his eyes. Anthony stared back, pulse racing. Ian tilted his head slightly and covered Anthony's mouth with his own. Anthony reached up and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, and kissed him harder. Ian slowly teased Anthony's lips apart with his tongue, and Anthony obeyed and opened his mouth. They stayed like this for a while, simply enjoying each other, stopping only to breathe. Anthony smiled softly at his friend, and Ian smiled back. "I'm glad you did that," Anthony said.

"What, you think I didn't enjoy yesterday as well?" Ian teased. "I kissed back didn't I?" Anthony nodded, too shy to say anything. He just smiled a little and looked down at his feet. "Any way," Ian continued, "what I originally came in here for, before your pretty face distracted me, was to ask if you wanted to come get lunch with me and the rest of the stage crew?" Anthony looked back up at Ian and nodded, still to nervous to speak. Ian held out his hand and pulled Anthony out of the chair. Being so close, Anthony couldn't resist, and kissed Ian again. Ian pulled him closer, their bodies barely touching. Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian again, and refused to let go, until Ian grabbed Anthony's arms and pried them off of him.

"What if we just went to lunch alone, you know, just the two of us" Anthony asked, not ready to let Ian not be his, his alone. "We don't hang out much anymore, excluding work. I don't think that really counts." Anthony was still close to Ian, wanting so much to confess all his feeling, but being unable to form the words. He was scared to be rejected, told that Ian didn't really like him as much as Anthony wanted him to. That Ian was just infatuated, not in love. Anthony was scared that Ian was just teasing him, and was going to tell everyone that Anthony was still in the closet. It was too stressful for Anthony to want to talk much about how he felt.

"Okay, one sec. I'll call it in."


	2. Lunch

Lunch was pretty simple, though Anthony couldn't remember what he had gotten. He was too occupied with staring at the other man sitting across from him. Ian seemed not to notice, acting as if it was any other day. He rambled on about anything he thought of, from the upcoming shoot to the new car he wanted. Anthony watched every movement, noticing how Ian moved so fluidly, wondering how he had never noticed it before.

"Hello? Anthony, you there? Hellaowooooo." Anthony jolted from his stupor and realized Ian had asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was kinda spacing out."

"I wanted to know what you wanted to do after this, Ya' know, go out somewhere, play some video games, or whatever." Ian seemed totally normal, but Anthony could sense he was nervous about something. Anthony walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist.

"How about the whatever," Anthony whispered is Ian's ear. Ian shivered at the feel of Anthony's breath on his neck. He felt cool fingers under his chin, turning his head. Soft lips covered his own, and he opened his own. Anthony was pulled down onto Ian, and arms wrapped around his waist, holding him down on Ian's lap. He let out a small gasp at the bulge he felt beneath him. He felt Ian's hand snake up under his shirt, and he moaned softly as Ian teased his nipple between his fingers. He pulled back to catch his breath. Then, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he pulled Ian out of the chair and, holding onto Ian's hands, led Ian to the back room.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short! I wanted the cliff hanger, but didn't know where to add more detail. Please don't hate me...**

**Please review and tell me what you think, or what to improve!**

**Also, I'm nervous about being explicit with the terms... is it okay if I do?**


	3. I'm so sorry! (Apology to 120 readers)

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Dark room sex is so hard, all the sensual details! A new chapter will be up by the end of the week! Please don't be angry! *cries and flies into the sun... aka the backlight of my laptop*


End file.
